The Misty Mountains Beast
by Riann Carassko
Summary: What if the Thorin had to take with him a beast...and what if the beast was a girl from the 70s-rock and roll golden ages-who is turned into a werewolf by Gandalf?
1. Chapter 1

In a magician's caravan, the mage had made a deal with a young girl. The girl has something the mage wants so he promises to make true whatever the girls want.

-So young lad are you sure? Turn into werewolf? It maybe is painful.

-Look Mister. You said that If I give you the book I can wish anything I want, you said that you are a magician...So if you don't do your spells I will ask to be my personal slave till I die, that it means about 80-90 years. Do you or don't you want this book?

-Ok little bitch. Give me the book.

-Here you go.

-Ok now take off your clothes.

-Do you want to fuck me?

-No young lady, to turn into a werewolf needs the cream-like-thing to be at first contract with your skin.

-Can I do this along? I asked because the idea of

-Take this thing, he gives me a bottle with a green cream, now I go out and suffuse your all your body except the eyes and you know…. He said and he gets out of the caravan.

The cream smells like grass and leaves… bliahhhhhhhh. It feels like very thick butter

-I don't regret nothing.

Why I am doing this? Just for fun or for the lust of power to be interviewed by Oprah and be rich as fuck? Or just for my want to be one of the coolest myths the human mind had ever invented.

When I done with the cream. I started to feel weird , my lower back was hurting and my knees were killing me.

-Young Lad are you finished?

-Yes.

-I am coming in. Don't feel embarrassed, if you want to be 100% werewolf I have to do my job.

-Come.

He came inside, he looked at me, asked me about the reactions of the cream. I said about my hurting knees and back.

-Good, that means that you are ready. Now follow me outside.

-I naked, outside, with you. I said stared at him, there's no way I will do that.

-Look soon you will be transforming into a beast, you will need plenty of space so you don't hurt yourself or me. He said and he led me outside.

Soon my I started to feel very but very weird, like a superhuman need to stretch.

-Now my child is time for your transformation. He started to sing, he had a really nice and melodic voice.

On the sea, on the ocean, on the island, on Bujan,

On the empty pasture gleams the moon, on an

Ashstock lying

In a green wood, in a gloomy vale.

Towards the stock wandereth a shaggy wolf,

Horned cattle seeking for his sharp white fangs;

But the wolf enters not the forest,

But the wolf dives not into the shadowy vale,

Moon, moon, gold-horned moon,

Check the flight of bullets, blunt the hunters'

knives,

Break the shepherds' cudgels,

Cast wild fear upon all cattle,

On men, all creeping things,

That they may not catch the grey wolf,

That they may not rend his warm skin!

My word is binding, more binding than sleep,

More binding than the promise of a hero!

When he finished I couldn't believe what It happened. My hair lengthens and my body grows. I became taller and taller, my fingers were almost 20cm, I started to feel pressure in my face, my eyes grew wider and fur started to cover my body.

After a couple of minutes the mage give me a small mirror. What I saw wasn't familiar. My face wasn't mine; it was something that belongs to a beast. I had very bright yellow eyes and brown fur… and very long and white teeth, especially my fangs were in the size of a 15cm knife. The mage smiled and give me some clothes: dark brown pants, a coat with hood and a wagon shirt and a pair of boots.

-Welcome Arcadio to your new nature.

-Arcadio?

-Yes, this is your new name. You are a werewolf now, your human name don't matches with your new nature.

-And why Arcadio?

-Aren't you from Greece?

-Yes

-You know the myth of the Arcadian werewolf?

-Yes…

-Why not your name shall be Arcadio? It sounds good and it matches perfect with your roots. Now I have to give you some lessons.

-What kind of lessons?

-Lessons that you must take.

-Okay…

-Now it's time to test you. First I will throw this stick and I want you to catch it.

He threw it and before it hit the ground I had caught it.

-Good, now go to your home, tomorrow come to my caravan.

-There's no way, my parents will kill me! Now I realized the bullshit I have done. How I could go to my home?

-You can stay here but if you stay, you will do whatever I order you.

-What I shall do first?

-You will hunt me…

-Easy!

-While I am driving my car through the old road

-That outside the town?

-Yes, or do you wish to go to your home and explain to your owns your new nature?

-Where's the car?

-The car is parked around 60 meters from here. Follow me.

I couldn't believe it! I was faster than the car!

-Being a Werewolf is FUCKING AWESOME! I cheered

-Don't judge your nature so fast young lad. There's more and more that you should find out about your new power.

-Like what?

-Your hunting skills. You know a farm near here?

-Yes , I think there's a farm near that tree, I think it belongs to one of my aunts, I think

Her name is Kate.

-She has animals?

-I think some chickens and goats.

-Now, sneak and grab one chicken without to be seen.

-But...b...bbbut she is my aunt I can't do this she will kill me.

-In these form I don't think she can recognize you also is about midnight, I don't think she will be awake.

-Okay…

It wasn't very difficult, my body was perfect for that job, I mean I was strangely lissome and my hearing was very sensitive: I could hear the animals' breaths and heart beats…

-Come here chicky, chicky, don't be aware of the big bad wolf. I whispered and I grabbed one chicken so fast that it couldn't react, like it was in a shock.

Very careful I got out the farm, with the chicken.

-Well done, did she heard you?

-I don't think so…

Suddenly a light was open and my uncle gets out with his gun.

-Run motherfucker! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! The mage screamed and he started to run, I followed him not because I was scared but if and especially my uncle find out that I was werewolf… The best thing it could happen to me, tear off my skin and burn me like a medieval witch.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember how many meters we run but I thought it was about…ehhhhhhhhhh? A trip to Europe? But-thank Lemy!- the mage stopped and for 3 or 4 seconds I thought that I had done the GREATEST BULLSHIT I have ever done in my fucking life.

-Perfect…Now I give me the chicken, it's time for a meal eh? Aren't you hungry?

-Wait a second? You put me into this only for you to eat? SWEAR THE GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I screamed and I tried to punch him right in the fucking mouth but he …he…he stunned me…

-Hush little child, I gave you a gift you should respect me.

-Fine, but if you cook it, I eat the biggest piece.

-ok, but first, do you like fairytales?

-Yes

- Do you like adventures?

-Look, I have turned into a hairy freak with fangs around 20cm…my parents…Probably they will rip off my skin and send me to an Orthodox Boarding School…So what kind of adventure are we talking about?

-An epic quest for a king to find his kingdom. You look confused…don't you know the tale of Erebors fate?

-Nope…

-Well shall I begin?

-Do whatever you want…But FIRST…

-What young wolflady?

-GIVE ME THE FUCKING CHICKEN!

-Okay…

Once opun a time there was Erebor, a bright land ruled by dwarves…

-You mean midgets.

-No, real dwarves… If you want to know, there's no only your world, there's a word ancient, called middle earth, it is same , exactly the same thing but in that land there's not only the mankind, there were elves: similar to man creatures but with pointy ears and a very but really very long lifespan, dwarves: midgets to you and hobbits smaller than dwarves but more elfish like…think a man about 1-1,2 m with curly hair and big feet about a 40 sized shoes…

In middle earth there was Erebor, a land ruled by dwarves, filled with gold and magic there even the poorest had enough money to buy all kinds of things. But one day a evil dragon came and burnt down the city, only few escaped… since then the dwarves have no home …But now the son of that king who escaped, Thorin, has decided to take that dragon and bring back to life his kingdom …

-And? What I have to do?

-Your task is to follow and help him.

-How much I will pay?

-If the mission is successful, you will be paid but if the mission fails…you will be killed… You have two choices: One you stay here and you will be killed sooner or later or you would live hidden for all your life, two you come with me and…

-When do we start? I interrupted him because I had enough…

-Follow me…

He led me to a lake, he stand outside it…

-Where I stand is not where I wish to be.

My thoughts and desires pull me elsewhere.

Let me stand where I long to be.

My wish and my will are to be with Thorin, son of Thrain!

The water started to boil, and a supernatural light came for the depths …

-Now my child jump...

-What?

-Jump! He said and he pushes me…

For a second I felt like I was being drowning, hands to pull me down, I fight them but they were so strong and I –oh my god- was dying! Everything turns dark…I can't feel my hands…I give it up…The hands pull me… for a moment I saw all my life like a movie playing in my mind…but the hands saved me. I felt the oxygen fill my veins and the heart start to beat faster and faster…

I was in shock, I wasn't able to speak or to listen but I realized that I had got in real trouble…

I was in a low-ceilinged house, around me there was dwarves…yes real dwarves…in one corner there was a small boy…I fell, my feet were too weak to carry my weight…The dwarves helped me…they supported me and they placed me in a couch…

-Well here is the Beast you asked me to bring. Her name is Arcadio…she had come from far as you see…

-Welcome Arcadio… Are you fine?

-I have turned into a beast, steal a chicken from my uncle…almost get killed and almost drown...yes I am fine but first…give me a knife…

-For what?

-Nothing…JUST TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I screamed and I tried to attack but the dwarves stopped me...

-Calm down Arcadio, Gandalf is friend not an enemy…

-Well... I want to ask only two things.

-Ask

-Who is Thorin...?

A small man appeared he was quite handsome: blue icy eyes, muscular body and was wearing armor.

-I am Thorin, son of Thrain the king under the mountain.

-Okay… My questions are answered… (I sit in the couch) I have fucked it.

-My height eh? Do you or don't you laughing at my height, inside of your mind? I know that, I have the half or less height than you …

-Look senior…I don't give two shits about your height… Even you were like Undertaker I would say that…

-Who?

-Wrestler, about two meters, can kill with his thumb…I am no kidding…

-What is a wrestler? Asked the small boy

-A man who is paid to beat others just for the show.

-Anyway, do you or don't you want to join us? Said one dwarf with a very strange hat and hair.

-I will join you but only because now there's no turning back for me…

-Why?

-Because … If I had to turn back, I had to kill myself

-Why?

-Who said that, ah the little kid…Look small boy, do you think that it's so easy to go home and say" Hey mama, I don't want to scare you but your daughter is a werewolf" they will rip off my skin and burn me alive….

-I am not kid my lady, I am hobbit and also if you not wanted to turn into a wolf why you just deny Gandalf's offer?

-Because I wanted

-Why?

-Because I wanted to be a real werewolf

-Why?

-Do you anything about werewolves?

-No

-Werewolf is a man who turns every full moon to a human eating beast who it fucks whatever it walks! How anyone can deny the opportunity to be a werewolf?

- I would deny it…It sounds very dangerous to me.

-How old are you senior?

-Around 50

(I laugh very quiet)

-And why you are here? If you think being a werewolf is dangerous why you are here?

-Because I am the burglar, I will be with you in the quest…

-Such a small thing and it claims to be a burglar…Did Gandalf did you this?

-Do me what? No, no, no, no, no I am a hobbit, hobbit must be small!

-Fine…Now my beloved Gandalf, where's the fucking chicken?

-Bilbo has always a table full of foods for friends, take sit and enjoy this little feast Arcadio before our quest start.


	3. Chapter 3

I ate well, the Baggins knew how to cook...In the end Fili and Kili started to sing and playing with Bilbo's nerves…

Blunt the knives bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth tread on the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

They were good singers…but soon they stopped cause the hobbit faint…

-So Arcadio, would you like to tell us a story as the Baggins sleeps? As Gandalf said you have come from far…

-What I have to lose? Ehhh…what kind of story do you like?

-What about a dwarf story?

-Sorry senior Bofur, in my place we don't have dwarf stories…but if you like I can tell you a thief story…

-It is good?

-Yep, it's called Aladdin and the magic Lamp.

-Sounds interesting….

I told them the story…They were like small children: pay attention and ask…

-This was the story…

-It sounds odd to me…I hadn't ever heard about Genies and that Aladdin… What is a genie?

-Genie is a spirit that is captured in a special lamb that only if you rub it three times it liberates and it gives you three wishes…whatever you like: money, fame…whatever you like. Except three things: Love, Necranastasis and…eh I don't remember the last thing…

-Where we can find a lamp? Said an old guy-I think Balin is his name

-Look I think these kinds of things are in desert Sahara in Africa, so if you want to went through: terrorist, Bedouins, Muslims, windstorms, mummies and 1 million ways to die with the worst human way only to find the lamp and if it is existing …I am following!

-Hey lads look the poor little Baggins wakes!

-Oh, my head ah…

-Are you well senior Baggins?

-Go and … he stopped, I don't think he could speak dirty, it didn't match with his image. He looked at me with hate but I think my face scared him…

-He's well, isn't he? I asked

-He is fine…

-Mister Baggins we are all thank you for the food just sign here and we are done. Said one of the dwarves and gave him a contract

-Look I can't deny the fact about Erebor but I just can't do this…I am not the one you are looking for…

-Master Bilbo, you don't anything about it…Have you ever heard the story?

-No, but I know the whole thing about the dragon and Thrain but it was like a fairytale when I heard it and I didn't believe it and…and

-Stop speaking Bilbo and start to listen us very good…

(Thorin starts to sing and the others start to accompany with him)

Far over the misty mountains cold  
to dungeons deep, and caverns old  
we must away ere break of day  
to seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
while hammers fell like ringing bells  
in places deep, where dark things sleep,  
in hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elfish lord,  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves  
and harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

I had never felt the same way for a song, never…tears started to pool into my eyes... My mind started to run…I had to be with them…I had…

-This is your last words Bilbo… yay or nay? Would you like to root in your home or stand up and see the sun to rise?

-I…don't know what to say…I mean I had never been in an adventure…I…I…

-Stop senior…Look into my eyes what can you see? Or I must say what I can see in yours…I see confusion…like a typhoon…but let me guide you in these kinds of situations…Do you know the story of Aladdin and the magic lamp?

-No…but how can a story…

-There once lived a poor tailor, who had a son called Aladdin, a careless, idle boy who would do nothing but play ball all day long in the streets with little idle boys like himself. This so grieved the father that he died; yet, in spite of his mother's tears and prayers, Aladdin did not mend his ways. One day, when he was playing in the streets as usual, a stranger asked him his age, and if he was not the son of Mustapha the tailor. "I am, sir," replied Aladdin; "but he died a long while ago." On this the stranger, who was a famous African magician, fell on his neck and kissed him, saying, "I am your uncle, and knew you from your likeness to my brother. Go to your mother and tell her I am coming." Aladdin ran home and told his mother of his newly found uncle. "Indeed, child," she said, "your father had a brother, but I always thought he was dead." However, she prepared supper, and bade Aladdin seek his uncle, who came laden with wine and fruit. He presently fell down and kissed the place where Mustapha used to sit, bidding Aladdin's mother not to be surprised at not having seen him before, as he had been forty years out of the country. He then turned to Aladdin, and asked him his trade, at which the boy hung his head, while his mother burst into tears. On learning that Aladdin was idle and would learn no trade, he offered to take a shop for him and stock it with merchandise. Next day he bought Aladdin a fine suit of clothes and took him all over the city, showing him the sights, and brought him home at nightfall to his mother, who was overjoyed to see her son so fine.

The next day the magician led Aladdin into some beautiful gardens a long way outside the city gates. They sat down by a fountain and the magician pulled a cake from his girdle, which he divided between them. They then journeyed onward till they almost reached the mountains. Aladdin was so tired that he begged to go back, but the magician beguiled him with pleasant stories, and led him on in spite of himself. At last they came to two mountains divided by a narrow valley. "We will go no farther," said the false uncle. "I will show you something wonderful; only do you gather up sticks while I kindle a fire." When it was lit the magician threw on it a powder he had about him, at the same time saying some magical words. The earth trembled a little and opened in front of them, disclosing a square flat stone with a brass ring in the middle to raise it by. Aladdin tried to run away, but the magician caught him and gave him a blow that knocked him down. "What have I done, uncle?" he said piteously; whereupon the magician said more kindly: "Fear nothing, but obey me. Beneath this stone lies a treasure which is to be yours, and no one else may touch it, so you must do exactly as I tell you." At the word treasure Aladdin forgot his fears, and grasped the ring as he was told, saying the names of his father and grandfather. The stone came up quite easily, and some steps appeared. "Go down," said the magician; "at the foot of those steps you will find an open door leading into three large halls. Tuck up your gown and go through them without touching anything, or you will die instantly. These halls lead into a garden of fine fruit trees. Walk on until you come to a niche in a terrace where stands a lighted lamp. Pour out the oil it contains, and bring it to me." He drew a ring from his finger and gave it to Aladdin, bidding him prosper.

Aladdin found everything as the magician had said, gathered some fruit off the trees, and, having got the lamp, arrived at the mouth of the cave. The magician cried out in a great hurry: "Make haste and give me the lamp." This Aladdin refused to do until he was out of the cave. The magician flew into a terrible passion, and throwing some more powder on to the fire, he said something, and the stone rolled back into its place.

The magician left Persia forever, which plainly showed that he was no uncle of Aladdin's, but a cunning magician, who had read in his magic books of a wonderful lamp, which would make him the most powerful man in the world. Though he alone knew where to find it, he could only receive it from the hand of another. He had picked out the foolish Aladdin for this purpose, intending to get the lamp and kill him afterward.

For two days Aladdin remained in the dark, crying and lamenting. At last he clasped his hands in prayer, and in so doing rubbed the ring, which the magician had forgotten to take from him. Immediately an enormous and frightful genie rose out of the earth, saying: "What wouldst thou with me? I am the Slave of the Ring, and will obey thee in all things." Aladdin fearlessly replied: "Deliver me from this place!" whereupon the earth opened, and he found himself outside. As soon as his eyes could bear the light he went home, but fainted on the threshold. When he came to himself he told his mother what had passed, and showed her the lamp and the fruits he had gathered in the garden, which were, in reality, precious stones. He then asked for some food. "Alas! Child," she said, "I have nothing in the house, but I have spun a little cotton and will go and sell it." Aladdin bade her keep her cotton, for he would sell the lamp instead. As it was very dirty she began to rub it, that it might fetch a higher price. Instantly a hideous genie appeared, and asked what she would have. She fainted away, but Aladdin, snatching the lamp, said boldly: "Fetch me something to eat!" The genie returned with a silver bowl, twelve silver plates containing rich meats, two silver cups, and two bottles of wine. Aladdin's mother, when she came to herself, said: "Whence comes this splendid feast?" "Ask not, but eat," replied Aladdin. So they sat at breakfast till it was dinner-time, and Aladdin told his mother about the lamp. She begged him to sell it, and have nothing to do with devils. "No," said Aladdin, "since chance hath made us aware of its virtues, we will use it, and the ring likewise, which I shall always wear on my finger." When they had eaten all the genie had brought, Aladdin sold one of the silver plates, and so on until none were left. He then had recourse to the genie, who gave him another set of plates, and thus they lived for many years.

One day Aladdin heard an order from the Sultan proclaimed that everyone was to stay at home and close his shutters while the Princess, his daughter, went to and from the bath. Aladdin was seized by a desire to see her face, which was very difficult, as she always went veiled. He hid himself behind the door of the bath, and peeped through a chink. The Princess lifted her veil as she went in, and looked so beautiful that Aladdin fell in love with her at first sight. He went home so changed that his mother was frightened. He told her he loved the Princess so deeply that he could not live without her, and meant to ask her in marriage of her father. His mother, on hearing this, burst out laughing, but Aladdin at last prevailed upon her to go before the Sultan and carry his request. She fetched a napkin and laid in it the magic fruits from the enchanted garden, which sparkled and shone like the most beautiful jewels. She took these with her to please the Sultan, and set out, trusting in the lamp. The Grand Vizier and the lords of council had just gone in as she entered the hall and placed herself in front of the Sultan. He, however, took no notice of her. She went every day for a week, and stood in the same place. When the council broke up on the sixth day the Sultan said to his Vizier: "I see a certain woman in the audience-chamber every day carrying something in a napkin. Call her next time, that I may find out what she wants." Next day, at a sign from the Vizier, she went up to the foot of the throne and remained kneeling till the Sultan said to her: "Rise, good woman, and tell me what you want." She hesitated, so the Sultan sent away all but the Vizier, and bade her speak frankly, promising to forgive her beforehand for anything she might say. She then told him of her son's violent love for the Princess. "I prayed him to forget her," she said, "but in vain; he threatened to do some desperate deed if I refused to go and ask your Majesty for the hand of the Princess. Now I pray you to forgive not me alone, but my son Aladdin." The Sultan asked her kindly what she had in the napkin, whereupon she unfolded the jewels and presented them. He was thunderstruck, and turning to the Vizier said: "What sayest thou? Ought I not to bestow the Princess on one who values her at such a price?" The Vizier, who wanted her for his own son, begged the Sultan to withhold her for three months, in the course of which he hoped his son would contrive to make him a richer present. The Sultan granted this, and told Aladdin's mother that, though he consented to the marriage, she must not appear before him again for three months.

Aladdin waited patiently for nearly three months, but after two had elapsed his mother, going into the city to buy oil, found every one rejoicing, and asked what was going on. "Do you not know," was the answer, "that the son of the Grand Vizier is to marry the Sultan's daughter to-night?" Breathless, she ran and told Aladdin, who was overwhelmed at first, but presently bethought him of the lamp. He rubbed it, and the genie appeared, saying, "What is thy will?" Aladdin replied: "The Sultan, as thou knowest, has broken his promise to me, and the Vizier's son is to have the Princess. My command is that to-night you bring hither the bride and bridegroom." "Master, I obey," said the genie. Aladdin then went to his chamber, where, sure enough, at midnight the genie transported the bed containing the Vizier's son and the Princess. "Take this new-married man," he said, "and put him outside in the cold, and return at daybreak." Whereupon the genie took the Vizier's son out of bed, leaving Aladdin with the Princess. "Fear nothing," Aladdin said to her; "you are my wife, promised to me by your unjust father, and no harm shall come to you." The Princess was too frightened to speak, and passed the most miserable night of her life, while Aladdin lay down beside her and slept soundly. At the appointed hour the genie fetched in the shivering bridegroom, laid him in his place, and transported the bed back to the palace.

Presently the Sultan came to wish his daughter good- morning. The unhappy Vizier's son jumped up and hid himself, while the Princess would not say a word, and was very sorrowful. The Sultan sent her mother to her, who said: "How comes it, child, that you will not speak to your father? What has happened?" The Princess sighed deeply, and at last told her mother how, during the night, the bed had been carried into some strange house, and what had passed there. Her mother did not believe her in the least, but bade her rise and consider it an idle dream.

The following night exactly the same thing happened, and next morning, on the Princess's refusal to speak, the Sultan threatened to cut off her head. She then confessed all, bidding him to ask the Vizier's son if it were not so. The Sultan told the Vizier to ask his son, who owned the truth, adding that, dearly as he loved the Princess, he had rather die than go through another such fearful night, and wished to be separated from her. His wish was granted, and there was an end to feasting and rejoicing.

When the three months were over, Aladdin sent his mother to remind the Sultan of his promise. She stood in the same place as before, and the Sultan, who had forgotten Aladdin, at once remembered him, and sent for her. On seeing her poverty the Sultan felt less inclined than ever to keep his word, and asked his Vizier's advice, who counselled him to set so high a value on the Princess that no man living could come up to it. The Sultan then turned to Aladdin's mother, saying: "Good woman, a Sultan must remember his promises, and I will remember mine, but your son must first send me forty basins of gold brimful of jewels, carried by forty black slaves, led by as many white ones, splendidly dressed. Tell him that I await his answer." The mother of Aladdin bowed low and went home, thinking all was lost. She gave Aladdin the message, adding: "He may wait long enough for your answer!" "Not so long, mother, as you think," her son replied. "I would do a great deal more than that for the Princess." He summoned the genie, and in a few moments the eighty slaves arrived, and filled up the small house and garden. Aladdin made them set out to the palace, two and two, followed by his mother. They were so richly dressed, with such splendid jewels in their girdles, that everyone crowded to see them and the basins of gold they carried on their heads. They entered the palace, and, after kneeling before the Sultan, stood in a half-circle round the throne with their arms crossed, while Aladdin's mother presented them to the Sultan. He hesitated no longer, but said: "Good woman, return and tell your son that I wait for him with open arms." She lost no time in telling Aladdin, bidding him make haste. But Aladdin first called the genie. "I want a scented bath," he said, "a richly embroidered habit, a horse surpassing the Sultan's, and twenty slaves to attend me. Besides this, six slaves, beautifully dressed, to wait on my mother; and lastly, ten thousand pieces of gold in ten purses." No sooner said than done. Aladdin mounted his horse and passed through the streets, the slaves strewing gold as they went. Those who had played with him in his childhood knew him not, he had grown so handsome. When the Sultan saw him he came down from his throne, embraced him, and led him into a hall where a feast was spread, intending to marry him to the Princess that very day. But Aladdin refused, saying, "I must build a palace fit for her," and took his leave. Once home, he said to the genie: "Build me a palace of the finest marble, set with jasper, agate, and other precious stones. In the middle you shall build me a large hall with a dome, its four walls of massy gold and silver, each having six windows, whose lattices, all except one which is to be left unfinished, must be set with diamonds and rubies. There must be stables and horses and grooms and slaves; go and see about it!"

The palace was finished by the next day, and the genie carried him there and showed him all his orders faithfully carried out, even to the laying of a velvet carpet from Aladdin's palace to the Sultan's. Aladdin's mother then dressed herself carefully, and walked to the palace with her slaves, while he followed her on horseback. The Sultan sent musicians with trumpets and cymbals to meet them, so that the air resounded with music and cheers. She was taken to the Princess, who saluted her and treated her with great honor. At night the Princess said good-by to her father, and set out on the carpet for Aladdin's palace, with his mother at her side, and followed by the hundred slaves. She was charmed at the sight of Aladdin, who ran to receive her. "Princess," he said, "blame your beauty for my boldness if I have displeased you." She told him that, having seen him, she willingly obeyed her father in this matter. After the wedding had taken place Aladdin led her into the hall, where a feast was spread, and she supped with him, after which they danced till midnight. Next day Aladdin invited the Sultan to see the palace. On entering the hall with the four-and-twenty windows, with their rubies, diamonds, and emeralds, he cried: "It is a world's wonder! There is only one thing that surprises me. Was it by accident that one window was left unfinished?" "No, sir, by design," returned Aladdin. "I wished your Majesty to have the glory of finishing this palace." The Sultan was pleased, and sent for the best jewelers in the city. He showed them the unfinished window, and bade them fit it up like the others. "Sir," replied their spokesman, "we cannot find jewels enough." The Sultan had his own fetched, which they soon used, but to no purpose, for in a month's time the work was not half done. Aladdin, knowing that their task was vain, bade them undo their work and carry the jewels back, and the genie finished the window at his command. The Sultan was surprised to receive his jewels again, and visited Aladdin, who showed him the window finished. The Sultan embraced him, the envious Vizier meanwhile hinting that it was the work of enchantment.

Aladdin had won the hearts of the people by his gentle bearing. He was made captain of the Sultan's armies, and won several battles for him, but remained modest and courteous as before, and lived thus in peace and content for several years.

But far away in Africa the magician remembered Aladdin, and by his magic arts discovered that Aladdin, instead of perishing miserably in the cave, had escaped, and had married a princess, with whom he was living in great honor and wealth. He knew that the poor tailor's son could only have accomplished this by means of the lamp, and traveled night and day until he reached the capital of China, bent on Aladdin's ruin. As he passed through the town he heard people talking everywhere about a marvelous palace. "Forgive my ignorance," he asked, "what is this palace you speak of?" "Have you not heard of Prince Aladdin's palace," was the reply, "the greatest wonder of the world? I will direct you if you have a mind to see it." The magician thanked him who spoke, and having seen the palace, knew that it had been raised by the Genie of the Lamp, and became half mad with rage. He determined to get hold of the lamp, and again plunge Aladdin into the deepest poverty.

Unluckily, Aladdin had gone a-hunting for eight days, which gave the magician plenty of time. He bought a dozen copper lamps, put them into a basket, and went to the palace, crying: "New lamps for old!" followed by a jeering crowd. The Princess, sitting in the hall of four- and-twenty windows, sent a slave to find out what the noise was about, who came back laughing, so that the Princess scolded her. "Madam," replied the slave, "who can help laughing to see an old fool offering to exchange fine new lamps for old ones?" Another slave, hearing this, said: "There is an old one on the cornice there which he can have." Now this was the magic lamp, which Aladdin had left there, as he could not take it out hunting with him. The Princess, not knowing its value, laughingly bade the slave take it and make the exchange. She went and said to the magician: "Give me a new lamp for this." He snatched it and bade the slave take her choice, amid the jeers of the crowd. Little he cared, but left off crying his lamps, and went out of the city gates to a lonely place, where he remained till nightfall, when he pulled out the lamp and rubbed it. The genie appeared, and at the magician's command carried him, together with the palace and the Princess in it, to a lonely place in Africa.

Next morning the Sultan looked out of the window toward Aladdin's palace and rubbed his eyes, for it was gone. He sent for the Vizier and asked what had become of the palace. The Vizier looked out too, and was lost in astonishment. He again put it down to enchantment, and this time the Sultan believed him, and sent thirty men on horseback to fetch Aladdin in chains. They met him riding home, bound him, and forced him to go with them on foot. The people, however, who loved him, followed, armed, to see that he came to no harm. He was carried before the Sultan, who ordered the executioner to cut off his head. The executioner made Aladdin kneel down, bandaged his eyes, and raised his scimitar to strike. At that instant the Vizier, who saw that the crowd had forced their way into the courtyard and were scaling the walls to rescue Aladdin, called to the executioner to stay his hand. The people, indeed, looked so threatening that the Sultan gave way and ordered Aladdin to be unbound, and pardoned him in the sight of the crowd. Aladdin now begged to know what he had done. "False wretch!" said the Sultan, "come thither," and showed him from the window the place where his palace had stood. Aladdin was so amazed that he could not say a word. "Where is my palace and my daughter?" demanded the Sultan. "For the first I am not so deeply concerned, but my daughter I must have, and you must find her or lose your head." Aladdin begged for forty days in which to find her, promising, if he failed, to return and suffer death at the Sultan's pleasure. His prayer was granted, and he went forth sadly from the Sultan's presence. For three days he wandered about like a madman, asking everyone what had become of his palace, but they only laughed and pitied him. He came to the banks of a river, and knelt down to say his prayers before throwing himself in. In so doing he rubbed the magic ring he still wore. The genie he had seen in the cave appeared, and asked his will. "Save my life, genie," said Aladdin, "bring my palace back." "That is not in my power," said the genie; "I am only the Slave of the Ring; you must ask him of the lamp." "Even so," said Aladdin, "but thou canst take me to the palace, and set me down under my dear wife's window." He at once found himself in Africa, under the window of the Princess, and fell asleep out of sheer weariness.

He was awakened by the singing of the birds, and his heart was lighter. He saw plainly that all his misfortunes were owing to the loss of the lamp, and vainly wondered who had robbed him of it.

That morning the Princess rose earlier than she had done since she had been carried into Africa by the magician, whose company she was forced to endure once a day. She, however, treated him so harshly that he dared not live there altogether. As she was dressing, one of her women looked out and saw Aladdin. The Princess ran and opened the window, and at the noise she made Aladdin looked up. She called to him to come to her, and great was the joy of these lovers at seeing each other again. After he had kissed her Aladdin said: "I beg of you, Princess, in God's name, before we speak of anything else, for your own sake and mine, tell me what has become of an old lamp I left on the cornice in the hall of four-and-twenty windows, when I went a-hunting." "Alas!" she said, "I am the innocent cause of our sorrows," and told him of the exchange of the lamp. "Now I know," cried Aladdin, "that we have to thank the African magician for this! Where is the lamp?" "He carries it about with him," said the Princess. "I know, for he pulled it out of his breast to show me. He wishes me to break my faith with you and marry him, saying that you were beheaded by my father's command. He is forever speaking ill of you but I only reply by my tears. If I persist, I doubt not but he will use violence." Aladdin comforted her, and left her for a while. He changed clothes with the first person he met in the town, and having bought a certain powder, returned to the Princess, who let him in by a little side door. "Put on your most beautiful dress," he said to her "and receive the magician with smiles, leading him to believe that you have forgotten me. Invite him to sup with you, and say you wish to taste the wine of his country. He will go for some and while he is gone I will tell you what to do." She listened carefully to Aladdin and when he left she arrayed herself gaily for the first time since she left China. She put on a girdle and head-dress of diamonds, and, seeing in a glass that she was more beautiful than ever, received the magician, saying, to his great amazement: "I have made up my mind that Aladdin is dead, and that all my tears will not bring him back to me, so I am resolved to mourn no more, and have therefore invited you to sup with me; but I am tired of the wines of China, and would fain taste those of Africa." The magician flew to his cellar, and the Princess put the powder Aladdin had given her in her cup. When he returned she asked him to drink her health in the wine of Africa, handing him her cup in exchange for his, as a sign she was reconciled to him. Before drinking the magician made her a speech in praise of her beauty, but the Princess cut him short, saying: "Let us drink first, and you shall say what you will afterward." She set her cup to her lips and kept it there, while the magician drained his to the dregs and fell back lifeless. The Princess then opened the door to Aladdin, and flung her arms round his neck; but Aladdin put her away, bidding her leave him, as he had more to do. He then went to the dead magician, took the lamp out of his vest, and bade the genie carry the palace and all in it back to China. This was done, and the Princess in her chamber only felt two little shocks, and little thought she was at home again.

The Sultan, who was sitting in his closet, mourning for his lost daughter, happened to look up, and rubbed his eyes, for there stood the palace as before! He hastened thither, and Aladdin received him in the hall of the four- and-twenty windows, with the Princess at his side. Aladdin told him what had happened, and showed him the dead body of the magician, that he might believe. A ten days' feast was proclaimed, and it seemed as if Aladdin might now live the rest of his life in peace; but it was not to be.

The African magician had a younger brother, who was, if possible, more wicked and more cunning than himself. He traveled to China to avenge his brother's death, and went to visit a pious woman called Fatima, thinking she might be of use to him. He entered her cell and clapped a dagger to her breast, telling her to rise and do his bidding on pain of death. He changed clothes with her, colored his face like hers, put on her veil, and murdered her, that she might tell no tales. Then he went toward the palace of Aladdin, and all the people, thinking he was the holy woman, gathered round him, kissing his hands and begging his blessing. When he got to the palace there was such a noise going on round him that the Princess bade her slave look out of the window and ask what was the matter. The slave said it was the holy woman, curing people by her touch of their ailments, whereupon the Princess, who had long desired to see Fatima, sent for her. On coming to the Princess the magician offered up a prayer for her health and prosperity. When he had done the Princess made him sit by her, and begged him to stay with her always. The false Fatima, who wished for nothing better, consented, but kept his veil down for fear of discovery. The Princess showed him the hall, and asked him what he thought of it. "It is truly beautiful," said the false Fatima. "In my mind it wants but one thing." "And what is that?" said the Princess. "If only a roc's egg," replied he, "were hung up from the middle of this dome, it would be the wonder of the world."

After this the Princess could think of nothing but the roc's egg, and when Aladdin returned from hunting he found her in a very ill humor. He begged to know what was amiss, and she told him that all her pleasure in the hall was spoiled for the want of a roc's egg hanging from the dome. "If that is all," replied Aladdin, "you shall soon be happy." He left her and rubbed the lamp, and when the genie appeared commanded him to bring a roc's egg. The genie gave such a loud and terrible shriek that the hall shook. "Wretch!" he cried, "is it not enough that I have done everything for you, but you must command me to bring my master and hang him up in the midst of this dome? You and your wife and your palace deserve to be burnt to ashes, but that this request does not come from you, but from the brother of the African magician, whom you destroyed. He is now in your palace disguised as the holy woman—whom he murdered. He it was who put that wish into your wife's head. Take care of yourself, for he means to kill you." So saying, the genie disappeared.

Aladdin went back to the Princess, saying his head ached, and requesting that the holy Fatima should be fetched to lay her hands on it. But when the magician came near, Aladdin, seizing his dagger, pierced him to the heart. "What have you done?" cried the Princess. "You have killed the holy woman!" "Not so," replied Aladdin, "but a wicked magician," and told her of how she had been deceived.

After this Aladdin and his wife lived in peace. He succeeded the Sultan when he died, and reigned for many years, leaving behind him a long line of kings… (I paused)

-It is...

-True? I don't know I had never being to that places but I believe that now it is time for you to decide…

-I will…I will be the burglar…give me the paper…I will sign it…

-Perfect…you see I may be a beast, but I can speak better than a man…because now I can see my role in this quest…I am not only the Beast…I am something more or less…

-Yes I can see that, you are not only a beast…you are the Loyal Beast… This is your mighty believer Thorin…

-Your labors would not be forgotten, if you come with us , I will give you whatever you like…except for my kingdom and my pride…

-When we will end this, I will decide your gift…

-Tomorrow the Rise, we will start our path…See you at the Green Dragon Master Bilbo…Don't be late…

-I will stay here…just to be sure the Hobbit won't get away…

-Yes but I don't have more than one bed and were you will sleep?

-It is the bed double?

-Yes…wait…

-Have you a bath tub or something like this?

-Yes of course I have one…wait you will

-Sleep in the bath? Why not? Just give some blankets and I will be fine…


	4. Chapter 4

After the dwarves leaved me stayed with Bilbo…

-Can you help with the plates?

-Si, senior….

It wasn't easy...It took about a half hour to wash the dishes …When we finished, he told me to leave him to finish the cleaning but I don't want to leave him , I felt a bit responsible for the mess…

-Thank you Arcadio…Its time for sleep…

-Give me some blankets and a pillow…I will sleep in the bathtub…hope it is dry…

-No…you are my guest and I am your host…You will sleep in my bed…it is double…I think its fits you…yes it must fit you…

-Ok…and you?

-At the couch…

-Perfecto, good night little Baggins…

-Good night …

That night I saw a very strange dream…I saw my home…Yes my home…there was my mum cooking at the oven…she was cooking something like meat….it was like…like…a human HEAD! Oh my god…It was…it was mine head…holy shit…she looked so happy…like she was enjoying it…like I was just a piece of meat for her…after some minutes…she left my head in a kettle and she started to tear up…her skin…like a snake…huge pieces of her skin taken off and be replaced by new skin…she looked not anymore like the mother I knew…she looked like all the weights that she was caring just…just…fell off her…like she was rebirthing…then she took my head and placed in a plate…perfect...but she didn't eat it…she just looked it with a motherly love emotion drew in her face…and after some minutes she took a brush and she started to comb the heads hair…oh my god it was like a horror movie scene, you know, the usually to-lovely-scene-to-suspect-but-is-fucking-creepy-and-now-you-are-shitting-in-your-couch-praying-and-cursing-yourself-why-the-fuck-you-bought-the-movie. I am starting to feel a small satisfaction on the back off my head…like she is actually combing my own hair…oh…it was almost orgasmic…I could feel the brush's teeth to touch me scull… Holy fucking shits…This was the best feeling I had ever feel…But she stopped…like she realized the head is dead and her child is far away…far, far away…now she left my head she is out…She is laughing…I could hear the laugh…the almost annoying melodically laugh…I always loved my mother but her laugh was always annoying me… but this wasn't my mother's laugh…it was not hers laugh…My mother never had laughed that way…that slut wasn't my mother…anymore…but I realized that it wasn't laugh …she was crying…I am totally freaking out… I could hear voices in my mind…

-You are not anymore a man, this woman isn't any more your mother…You are just a Beast… A beast…beast…this word was repeating in my mind thousand times until…–THANK GOD- I woke up… The hobbit was sleeping peacefully…lucky motherfucker…

A light came from outside…like the light from a flashlight…that's weird...I thought hobbits didn't have electricity…I got outside…There I heard a woman's voice singing…It was so melodically…I couldn't resist…I hunt the voice…after minutes I found the source… It was a couple of mermaids singing in a lake…REAL MERMAIDS SINGING!I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing and my ears hearing…I so wanted to get closer, to make a contact…..but I was so scared…My appearance could scared them and…

-Hi! Do you like our song? One of them came at the lakes shores and began to talk with me…she was so beautiful and her voice was so…I can't describe it…it was like a metalophone, so clear and bell-like sound…

-Yes...

-My name is Kaila, yours young lad?

-My name is Arcadio…

-Do you want to come with me and my friends to play in the water? Handsome and so tall lads are welcomed in our homes…And why you are so hairy?

-I am a werewolf…werewolves are hairy…

-You know that this land that you are stand is filled by hobbits…

-Yes, I know

-They are annoying…small monstrous creatures who think that the y are the center of the whole universe…They will hurt you…come with us…Werewolf or not you mustn't leave this small people to kill or hurt you...

-I can't I must help Thorin…

-You know I am a siren, and sirens can sing your future…I will sing and you have to stay here young lad, or if you get into the water my friends and I will drown and we will kill you…

-Okay…

-Far away the Misty Mountains cold

There is your last home

You have come from far, I can see in your eyes

Young lad what it is in your minds?

You had to change your body and your life

For a wannabe star ready to shine

Your destiny is knotted and puzzled like a game

Do you wish to be lucky and survive playing?

To kill the dragon and revive his kingdom from the aches

Thorin Oaken shield must kill the dragon before the new sun rises

Or the young lad would be burnt and his flesh and bones will be aches

-Now…you won our deal…take this and never be fear…as you wore it, your wounds would be the same but your heart not…the water as you know has many natures: ice, clouds, water and snow…this necklace is blessed with the seas orbs…wear this and your body will be filled with the waters power and snugness…now go back to Bilbo…he is waiting you…

Her voice had hypnotizing…unwilling I left her…When I enter the home…

-Arcadio… a soft voice

-Yes…

-Why you…?

-Werewolf stuff… I interrupt him…the last thing I want was to explain my talk with the sirens

-Okay, don't be angry I only ask…the time is…

-3 am…Did I woke you up…

-Not but I heard a woman voice outside and I feared…

-Same as I… There's nothing outside…

-Anyway…do you want breakfast?

-Yes…

-Sit there, I will make it…

He started to cook...I sit in the couch and started to play with the necklaces orb, a blue diamond like thing…you know rub it, observe it, and play with it like it was a piece of string…When he finished, I hide it in my pocket… He had made eggs, sausage, tea, and milk, bread buttered and covered with honey and jam… I ate less than the hobbit… I couldn't eat…the visit and the dream had made my stomach full…

-Do you like it?

-Yes…it was good…

-You didn't eat at all… Do you want anything else?

-I am not a hobbit, senior…I am a human…humans eat less than a hobbit…

-Please stop being angry…don't yell at me…

-I am not yelling at you…

-Yes you are yelling…Did you have a nightmare? He said and he started to massage my back …it was very pleasant...his hands are small and very delicate…like a profesional masser...

-Yes…

-Tell me about…

-I saw my home and my mother…she was cooking…a human head…then she-

-Hush and relax…

Delicate finger started to rub my shoulders…

-Thanks , and I pull him out…

After a couple of hours…

-It is time to leave…

-Good bye Bag End…We won't miss you, I said and I got out the house waiting the Baggin to close his house and leave the keys, under the entrance carpet…Let the adventure began!


	5. Chapter 5

After some minutes we were at the famous Green Dragon…it was an old rustic styled pub thing…there, there was the dwarves with 14 ponies…

-For my no horse eh?

-Sory, but in these places is hard to find a horse…

And from nowhere appeared Chuck Norris and pulled out my head….


End file.
